The Epic of Misa Part one: Gennings
by TyUzamaki
Summary: Misa Uchiha has just been promoted to the title of genning and is going to have to cooperate with two people who he dispises if he is going to survive life as a genning and move to the rank of chouning. He will have to pass trials of fire and other ninjas who pose a threat to the leaf.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's lineage has led to a mix of blood between the hyuga, Uchiha, and Uzamaki clans. The Uchiha clan is disappearing again with all the decedents leaving and defecting from the village of the leaf. The Hunters were formed to hunt the defects. The return of the akatsuki has left the village in scrambles trying to stop them. Now a new hero will rise and protect the village. Misa Uchiha is the villages no.1 student and is about to become a large part of the village.

Part 1

The Genning Exams

Misa, the youngest Uchiha in the village and also the youngest member of the Uzamaki clan, sits now in the testing room waiting for the others to fail or pass. He puts his head down as he activates and deactivates his sharingan eye. two years have passed since the disappearance of his brother, Daxi. Misa and Daxi were close, but Daxi had a darkness growing in him, a lust for power. Now Misa wanted to hunt him and return him to the village, that is why he was here. Misa had heard the tail of his ancestor, Naruto, and how he defeated a great evil while he was trying to save his friend.

The test examiner took up the last of the papers and sent the class outside so he could grade them. In two days time Misa would have the results of who's team he was on and who their leader would be. In that time Misa would train on his own. He would practice his chakra control and his Jutsu and all of his figting skills.

Hasha Hyuga: The heir of the Hyuga legacy.

Hasha sat in the corner of the class room. He was blind and had to take his genning exam after the rest of the class because his was given orally. He quickly flew through his test and turned his byakugan on so he could see. He reached out with his vision and could see Misa Uchiha sitting, meditating, under a large tree.

When Hasha was born he was blind in his left eye. Later in an unfortunate training accident he lost his right eye. While his byakugan on he could see perfectly. The pain in his right eye was still there, but it was only a light pain and had no effect on his training. He was an excellent shurikin and kunai knife thrower. He has never lost a sparing match even when he lost his eye he still won the match. He had no reason to doubt that he would be the leader of his new team.

Kama Shio: The loudmouth failure.

Kama sat in the back of the room while she took her test. She tried to do her best but this was her third time to take it. She had a loud mouth and always goofed in class. She tried multiple times to study hard but her skills were not geared towards test taking. Her skills were in genjutsu and healing ninjutsus. Her test taking skills were not the best. She feared she would be stuck here until the next test then she would be able to pass just maybe. She decieded that while test were being graded she would go home and hit the books and study for the next exam.

The results:

Misa Uchiha sat in his room alone when he waited for his results. from the mail slip in the door a thin piece of paper slid through. He activated his Byakugan to read the paper without moving. it read "Misa Uchiha please come to the academy room 102 to meet your new team and instructor." He let out a sigh of relief. This was the day he had waited for for the past for years he finally had a new team to help him train and find his brother. He picked up his satchel and headed for the academy.

Hasha hyuga stood on the training field practicing tyjutsu against some of the practice dummies. In the corner of his vision he saw a kunai knife with a piece of paper fly into a practice dummy at the far end of the field. He shot over to the knife and read the brail embossed paper. "Hasha Hyuga please come to room 102 at the academy to meet your new team and instructor."

Kama Shio read the text books in preparation of the next exam. She turned to page and saw a piece of paper waiting for her it read "Kama Shio please come to the academy room 102 to meet your new team and instructor."

Room 102: Misa was the first to enter the room and sat patiently until Hasha Hyuga entered the room. "Looks like I have a worthy rival in my group" misa said when he saw the blind kid.

"Agreed I wonder who the third member is." Hasha said.

"Lets wait and see."

It wasn't long before Kama entered the room. "You have got to be kidding me." Hasha and Misa said in unison.

"What!" Kama looked petrified to see the academies two ace students in her squad.

"This can't be right." Misa argued. "How did the two ace students get into the same group as the academies loudmouth failure?"

"Play nice Misa!" Came a new voice from behind them.

"And you are" asked Hasha "I don't recognize your chakra."

"My name is Danno Gya and I am your new instructor."

"Pleased to meet you." Hasha said.

"Well lets get started. Lets see.. umm the first order of business is to decide who is the leader of your pathetic group. So who is it?"

"Me!" Misa and Hasha both said.

"What no me!" Misa said.

"Oh no it is going to be me." Hasha demanded.

"Alright. Alright enough. We will decide this in a sparing contest. the winner will become leader."

"Fine with me" Hasha stated.

"Ditto for me."

"Then it is settled the match will be held this evening here in this room." Danno said.


	2. the first fight

Misa:

The first of the four to enter the room that night was Misa. He had worked on perfecting his use of visualjusu during the day, but only a few hours of practice would not be enough for him to be able to fully rely on it during his battle. He might also have to activate the byakugan in his left eye. He was even less skilled with his left eye than his right but it still proved it self useful sometimes. Close quarter combat was a no go due to his opponents eyes. Gentle fist could quickly take Misa out and thus Misa would have to out speed his opponent and over power him quickly. This would be a challenge.

Hasha:

The second to enter the room. He was ready for anything that Misa could throw at him. altho he had little training in the gentle fist style he would try it here for the first time in real combat. With his eyes activated he could see Danno and Misa both in the room, but it looked like Misa couldn't see Danno. Danno was hiding? But Why?

"Danno why are you hiding?" Hasha inquired.

"To test your jutsus. Your eyes are more powerful than I thought." Danno replied.

"Then come out and lets begin" Misa but in.

"But first we must wait for Kama. She is also a part of this group."

"So. It is not like she will be pulling any weight. She is useless." Misa growled

"I must concur with Misa on this one. She will pull little weight so why should she have to be here for us to fight?" Hasha yipped.

"This is a team that is why." Danno fought.

At this point the door slammed open and Misa had tears running down her face. "Do you really mean that?"

"I must say you have better spying skill than I thought. Hmmmmm. Maybe." Danno said to no one but himself.

"Yes I do mean that. You know that you are very poor in battles and what you can do will not help much." Hasha stammered. "I do not pity the weak."

"Nor do I. But now everyone is here so let us begin." Misa barked.

"Aye lets do it. When I say go you will have three minutes to fight at the end of it Kama and I will determine a winner and that person will lead this group. However I do not want any killing jutsus any thing with the potential to kill is off the limits." Danno readied the two fighters and let them begin.

Misa first activated his sharingan and stayed his ground surveying his surroundings. He saw a point on the floor that seemed to dip inwards and guessed that the floor was weak at that point. He sent a few kunai into it and they sank into the weakened floor. He then proceeded to let multiple Kunai fly at Hasha intinoalnaly missing and hitting the floor. He managed to push him close enough so a good kick could put Hasha through. At this point Hasha countered Misa with a heavy punch to the gut. This wasn't gentle fist but it hurt like it. Misa decided to activate his left eye now. Now he could see all and copy all he saw. This was his trump card. He and Hasha started to fight hand to hand and Hasha started to win and used a few gentle fist attacks. This was how Misa won. Misa had no knowledge of how to use gentle fist but now he had a complete demonstration and gave Hasha a good hit to his head. Hasha was thrown in the air and fell on the weakened floor area. Misa jumped into the air and brought his leg down on Hasha with full force.

"Time!" Danno halted the rest of the match. "Misa is clearly the winner, Kama take Hasha to the medical room and see to it that his wounds are treated. "

"Yes Danno sensei."

"Misa in two months time you and Hasha will fight again, but until then you will be the sub leader of this team. Until one of you pass the chunin exams you two will spar to figure out who will lead." Danno said.

"Yes sensei."

"Now go home and get some rest you and Kama will begin training tomorrow until Hasha returns. Then we will start our missions."

Misa returned home and studied his jutzu manual. After a few hours he decided to try out a new jutzu. It was a standard fire ball jutzu, but with a kick. It spit to follow the target. It was supposed to be undodgeable, but more advanced ninja knew how to get around it. A few minutes passed and he started to add chakra into the hand signs. Misa decided it would be best if he were to go outside to the practice fields to try his knew jutzu. He charged his chakra and preformed the signs. Then he blacked out.


	3. A Little Test

_Thank you to all of those people who have read up to here. These next few chapters will actually start part one the last two were prologue chapters._

They were of when his brother left the village on a mission that he would never return, because he was ordered to not return by the 10th hokage.

"Brother why do you have to go?" Misa asked.

"Because that is the will of the hokage. And as a loyal member of the leaf we must abide by his rule without question to why Misa, but I promise you this. You are very special. You must be the one to find me and bring me back, because if you do not the leaf may fall."

"What do you mean brother? How will I find you?"

"That is for you to find out the hokage doesn't want all of our secrets getting out." His brother winked at him "Besides I have faith in you little brother. If any one can find me it will be you."

"What is your mission?" Misa prodded.

"I am to infiltrate a secret organization and then stay loyal to them no matter what. That is why I cannot return Misa. Now I want a blood promise that you will tell no one."

"A-a blood promise?" Misa questioned.

"That's right." Misa's brother said as he pulled out a scroll. "Cut your finger and place it in the center of the scroll."

Misa did as he was told. When he finished he felt a warm feeling run up his arm and into his body. It was not long before he fell asleep.

Misa shot awake screaming "NOOOOOOO!"

Kama rushed to him "Misa! Your awake! You Have been asleep for two days now."

"Two days? What happened."

"Not much." Hasha entered the conversation. "The medics brought you in here a few nights back and said that you tried a dark jutsu. Is it true?"

"No it isn't. It was a jutzu that is special only to the Uchiha clan." Misa replied.

"No it wasn't Misa." Danno said. You used the burning fare technique, and without a living target it targeted you. Your hand shielded your face but your right hand will never be the same. Two days into my new job and my recruits' are already trying to kill themselves."

"What? I thought the dummies would suffice as targets." Misa exclaimed.

"Well one did." Hasha retorted.

"Shut it you!" Misa ordered.

"Hey Hey! Stop this now we are a team and you will act like it." Kama but in.

"Hey but out." Misa and Hasha ordered together.

"Well lets get to training." Danno interrupted. "We have three days until we start our first mission, and I plan to teach quite a bit in that time."

The next day at the training fields:

"Well let's begin with a quick survey. I want each of you to attack me with your favorite jutzu." Danno exclaimed.

"WHA?!" The kids asked in shock.

"You heard me. Misa you are first."

Misa stepped forward and activated his left eye (byakugan) and filled his throat with chakra. He started to move his hands into signs and released his flames upon Danno, but before Danno could do any thing Misa ran up to him like a lightning bolt and punched him in the gut using gentle fist style. "Clever trick Misa. That hurt like a -nevermind. Hasha it is your turn." Hasha stood up and walked towards He activated his eyes and stood in a tijutzu stance. He gave Danno little time to react as he started the 64 palm jutzu. Danno was struck and had to quickly get out of the area before he was hit to critically. "I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea on my part." Danno said.

"My turn." Kama mumbled as she got up.

"Give me the best you have."

Kama had been practicing her favorite style of jutzu which is medical for some time. She had been known as a failure in the village for her inability to pass her test, but now she was not going to fail. She summoned all the chakra in her body to her hand and walked towards Danno. Bringing her hand up she quickly thrusted her other one at her sensei. Using this ploy she slapped the hell outa her sensei using her chakra hand. Danno woke up two hours later.

"My god what happened to me?" He asked.

"Kama happened to you. That girls scares even me now sir" Said Misa.

"Sorry sensei. I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Kama said.

"I didn't realize that you practiced medical ninjutsus." Danno prompted.

"Yes I do. hehe." Kama giggled.

"Damn... I'm glad your on our side." Hasha said.

"Do not be fooled children, many ninjas can use these jutsus she is not the only one who can modify their strength like this. Be careful for medical ninjas are some times the most dangerous." Danno lectured. "That is all for today. Meet me here tomorrow and we shall continue."

Two days of training passed and Team seven received their first mission. They were to preform recognizance of a small little settlement a few miles out side of the village and provide help to those in need after a recent fire. They will have a week out in the field before they were to report back.

"So what rank of mission is this?" Misa asked.

"It is a C rank mission, but in the week that we will be out I will be working solo on a B rank you three will be on your own for a few days once we reach the settlement." Sensei Danno said.

"What?!" Kama asked.

"Don't worry about it. I will give you a list of people to talk to and of things to do. You will be fine." Danno said.

"Where will you go for your mission?" Hasha asked.

"Don't worry I'll be in the area I'm doing a little bit of scouting." Danno said.


	4. Kama!

The team made their way to the settlement. It was a long trek, but they made it before sundown. "Alright, Misa when we part ways you are in charge. Here is the list of names and a few activities that need doing. When all the people are talked to and things are done your job will be over then with the rest of the time that you are here I want you each to train in these forms of jutsus." Danno said as he handed each of them some papers.

Misa looked at his paper and then at Kamas. "Why are they different?"

"Ahh I see that you noticed. That is because I am in charge of group seven which ,since the days of Naruto, has been a specialist team. Each paper has specialties that each of you will learn. This will push you harder, but also farther a head than the other teams."

"Specialist?" Kama asked.

"That is right. As you see Kama your jutsus are mainly medical, while Hasha's are more tiejutsus." Danno answered.

"Alright." Kama replied.

"Let's get started. Hasha you take the north half of the village and Kama the south. I will talk to all of these people and see about making a list of more things to do for us. We will take a break and return here at three." Misa ordered. "Can we all agree on that plan?"

"Yes, but I have a question. What time will we train?" Hasha asked.

"Good question. I was planning on discussing that during our break. See me then and I may have an idea."

"Alright let's go Kama." Hasha commanded.

"You have this kid." Danno supported.

"See you at the end of the week." Misa said his farewells and left for his duties.

* * *

><p>Three o'clock:<p>

"Where is Kama at?" Misa inquired.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Damn. Well I guess we will have to find her. Activate you byakugans and stay in range."

"Alright. Have your left active. Meet here in thirty?" Hasha asked.

"Yea. It's a small village. You should see us if I find her and I will see if you find her."

"Alright."

Misa raced around the southern half of the village trying to find his comrade. He and Hasha were acting as a life was on the line because in the near future it may actually be on the line and they would need the practice of life or death missions. Danno watched from the shadows as Kama sat tied up next to him. He was using a camouflage jutsu strong enough to hide from both the byakugan and sharingan. He walked over to his captive and undid the bindings. "Sorry about that." He apologized for his capturing of her.

"Why did you do that Danno. What the Hell." Kama shouted.

"It is for them. The will have to look carefully and together if they wish to find you. I left them a very discrete trail for them to follow. If they are as good as what they think then they will follow it." He thought of Misas' eyes and how powerful they could be if they were needed. "I need them to work as a unit that is my mission."

"Why them specifically?" Kama asked.

"Lord Hokage said so. They are the very reason I was withdrawn from my last mission in the Mist. To teach the two most powerful from the two most powerful clan. Misa has both the sharingan and a byakugan, as you may already know, but also he has something much more powerful in him."

"What is it?" Kama asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Misa rushed around but he only found a single scuff mark of where Kama should have been. He signaled for Hasha to come and waited for him. "What is it?"<p>

"It is a boot scuff mark. Kama was in flat shoes. She would have been standing here." Misa said as he pointed to the opened paint can. Her third to last job for the day. Only half finished."

"So some one snatched her up?" Hasha asked.

"No. Look it was some one she trusted she had enough time to put the brush back in the can."

"Who, and why?" Hasha asked

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." He pointed to another scuff. "That direction."

"Let's be off." The few steps they had told them enough to give them about one hundred feet of travel before needing to search for more clues on witch direction. The trail ended at a large building near the eastern edge of town. "He may be close. He may have wanted us to follow."

"Why would he want that?" Misa asked.

"To get to us. He or she may want you for your eyes or even want my eyes. We should proceed with caution."

"Agreed." Misa said as he deactivated his right eye. The two boys walked around the edge of town for a few minutes before Misa found a small shred of cloth of Kama's pant's. "This way we must be close."

"That's right you are close. But there is no way you're getting your precious friend back. Mwahahaha." A voice replied from the trees. "Now that Danno is out of the picture I will Kill all three of you and take your eyes Misa."

"What? This guy took out Danno. We can't win." Hasha proclaimed.

"I know but we have to try and save Kama. But first let's kill this jacka-" Misa's sentence was cut off by a kunie flying at him. "Fine if that is how you want it. You can have it."


	5. The dark man in the black mask

Misa found the man in the trees and threw a few kunai at him. The man left the cover of the trees and showed himself. He was tall and wore a dark cloak. He had a hood pulled up over his face. "Now that you see me you will see the true power I posses." He made a few hand signs and threw his hand to the ground. for a moment nothing happened and then the forest seemed to move. It thickened around them to create a small inescapable little battlefield. "Now we shall duel. If you win I will let you leave should you lose, however, I will take your eyes."

"Damn. We have no choice now." Misa said. "Take this you Bastard." He threw multiple kunai at the man and in the distraction hit him with a weak tiejutsu move he had been working on.

"Ha don't make me laugh you boy. You will have to try much harder than that. Here let me show you." The man threw what seemed like hundreds of kunai at Misa and Hasha. Barely Hasha was able to dodge all of the ones that went in his direction but Misa was not so lucky. He was hit in the leg by one of the knifes.

"Damn it hurts." Misa said as he gathered his chakra into his throat. "Here goes nothing" He said as he let the fire lose and activated both of his eyes. The fire swiftly race towards the man and the man had no chance to dodge it. In the flame the man lost most of his coat and his hood fell to ashes.

"Well Well you are not that bad at all. Ha ha." The mans face was covered in a mask that resembled the mask of the Anbu, but his was darker and had no recognizable animal's shape. The man laughed and threw something at Hasha. Hasha quikly fell asleep after it hit him. "Now that I have evened the playing field shall we continue Misa?"

"I doubt I have much choice in the matter."

"So smart. Ha ha."

Misa launced another fire ball and followed it by activating his left eye now. "Now you cannot run or hide from me."

"I had no such intention. I plan to kill you." The man said. He again threw his fist to the ground and summoned a great many spiders to his aid. This is how it will end Misa Uchiha. Your death will bring me great power in the Akatsuki, but I met your brother. Do you wish to know more?"

"You met him? When?"

"Just before I arrived for your eyes. He told me that if I met you I should give you this message. I had no such intentions at first but for now I will tell you if you wish." The man proded.

"Yes tell me it."

"He said this 'My dearist brother for I know you will go to find me soon. I wish to tell to give up your endeavor and focus on training. For one day I will be forced to kill you if you cannot kill me."

"What? I don't understand." Misa said.

"Nor do you need to. I think that I have post poned this long enough. Now I will kill you." The man ordered his spiders to lunge at Misa. Misa used his remaining chakra to summon the flare fire ball and used it against the spiders.

"Now what?" Misa muttered as the man retreated to the shadow line of the forest.

"Haha. You are quick thinking, but that will not save you. Let's make a deal. "

"What?" Misa asked. "What are you talking about. First you want to kill me now you want to talk?"

"Why yes I do want to talk. I believe that you will be of some use to me, and I don't really have to kill you. I just wanted to. Besides I think you may want to come with me I can find your brother for you and I even know where he is now."

"What. No your lying." Misa yelled.

"Maybe I am, will you ignore his warnings and come with me or die here and now. It is your choice, but make it quick I am late for a meeting with your hokage."

"No I don't think i'll go. I don't think you really know where to find him."

"Is that your only reason? Ha your even stupider than I originally thought. Any how I must be off and you must die. I desperately need your eyes."

"Then you'll have to force them out of my head."

"That won't be a problem." The man said.

The man again lunged at the boy and pulled out a chain. He tried to wrap it around Misa, but the boy jumped out of the way just in time. The man made a few hand signs and the sky darkened. "This is my final trump card. Not many make it this far and for a genning to do so is outstanding." The man threw a kunai at Misa, that exploded as it hit the ground where the boy was standing. The battle field was almost completely dark now and Misa had a hard time seeing even with both of his eyes activated Misa couldn't see Hasha but he knew that the man may try to get Hasha and use him against Misa.

Misa shot over to where Hasha was laying and found that the boy had a large cut aross his chest. Misa felt a sharp sting from a blade cross his chest to now. "Damn. What is happening."

"Nothing you can stop now Misa. Between you and your comrads I have placed two seeds of dark chakra energy. It will slowly kill its owner or turn them against everyone. Hahahahah." the mans laugh was shrill and out of energy. "Haha. Only I can remove these seeds and I will only do that if you decide to take my deal and become my aprentace for a while then we will find your brother and bring him back to the village after that I will take your eyes and leave you with my current eyes. You will get what you want I will get what I want. Hurry up now tic toc."

"I don't think I have much of a choice." Misa stated. "Give me a few more minutes to think about it please. In three minutes if I do not say no then take me with you."


	6. A New Player and New Rules to the Game

"Misa NOO!" The voice of Danno rang into the battle area.

"Danno! I thought you were dead." Misa answerd.

"Misa not to but in on this reunion, but you only have seconds left." the dark man answered.

"Misa don't go with him. I know what he offered, but it is unessisary to accept. Please." Danno pleaded.

"Mi-Misa?"rea Kama asked.

"What the hell is going on here?" Misa asked. "I thought you were dead and Kama was captured. You have some nerve." Misa pointed to the man. "Now I'm going to kill you."

"Haha. oooh how I do like them feisty. Here let us duel. You three vs Me. This should be easy for you." The man proded.

"No I think I will handle this. Kama look at Hasha's wound and treat it properly. Misa you and I will fight him." Danno orderd.

"Alright." Misa deactivated his eyes due to low chakra. "I'll need to concerve what I can. Let Danno do most of the fighting."

"Cover me!" Danno rushed into the fight and landed a heavy hit into the stomach of the man. "YOU! I have felt this chakra before. Why are you attacking the leaf."

"Danno I am not attacking the leaf. I am trying to obtain a new pair of eyes. My current eyes are not working as I would like them to."

"Misa a change in plans. Go and protect Kama. I'll handle this traitor alone. I have already beat his gekigenki once and I'll do it again."

"Danno you and I we both know how powerful our gekigenki's are. We shouldn't fight. Join us. We will strengthen your power to control gekigenki and then we will take the world." The man said.

"No. I will kill you here and now." Danno threatened.

"So be it, but I think our fight will have to wait. I am late for an appointment and a fight with you will make me miss it. Sorry for the trouble, but I believe we shall meet again." The man undid his jutsu and left the forest. Danno went to treat his fallen.

"Are you alright?" he asked Hasha and Misa.

"Yea I'm fine but Hasha still hasn't woke up."

"I know. Nor will he until we get him treated. We must hurry to tell the hokage what has happened."

"Alright I'll bring Hasha to the nearest hospital and you two hurry off to the hokage."

"No. I will not leave any of you alone. You three will come with me for now. We will bring him to the village's hospital and leave him in the care of the Anbu they will take care of him. the rest of us will go to hokage and report what has happened." Danno sighed. "If what I fear is happening then we will have to be very careful. Let's go."

The team rushed back to the leaf only stopping twice to let Hasha's body take a rest from the stress of moving at such an extreme pace. They made it in little over two hours.

"Lord we must do something. My team was attacked by the dark Anbu officer Scara."

"Scara has returned then? This is grave news." The hokage said.

"Damn right it is grave news. Two of my team were infected by dark seeds. I was able to remove mine and Kama never got touched. I fear it was Misa who is tainted, but Hasha will need to be watched when he wakes up. If he is tainted then there is nothing I can do for him. I was only able to remove mine through chakra swap with Scara." Danno said.

"I will send teams out to search for him."

"Lord he also said something about being late for a meeting with you." Misa entered the conversation.

"Then he has come to finish the job. I will be ready when he comes." The hokage said. "Thank you Misa. As for your mission I will send a nother team to finish it. You and your team shall go to the hospital and have your wounds checked."

"Yes sir." the team responded.

"Danno I would like to discuss with you the details of your mission."

"Yes sir Lord Hokage."

"Hasha and Misa did they successfully fight and train together without your instruction?"

"Fight yes, However the mission was interrupted before the training could begin."

"Hmmm I see. I would like for you to try your mission again, but only after we have made sure Scara is not going to interrupt."

"He is dangerous. I believe he wants to kill you and Misa for various reasons. I am the only known shinobi to have ever beat him in hand to hand combat I request that I become reinstated into the Anbu to protect to personally and have a watch on Misa."

"That seems like the best choice, but I believe that for now he may stay at bay. He has his own wounds to lick by the sound of your report. I want you to continue Hasha and Kama's training, but give Misa to the Anbu for advanced training using his eyes." The hokage said. "In two months after his training is up he will return to team 7 to complete missions with you. Until then I will assign an Elite Anbu member to oversee your team."

"Thank you lord Hokage. Misa will benefit greatly from this."

"Yes that is the hopes. We may have need of a ninja with his potential soon." The lord said

"I will go and inform his if that is all."

"It is. Go now." The lord ordered "And Danno I want you to train in your arts as much as you can for now. We don't know when he will strike, but I want you ready."

"My powers will be I promise."

Danno left the building to go give Misa the news of his advancement to the Anbu Training Corps.


	7. Training

Misa Uchiha left team seven three weeks ago to study under the Anbu specialist trainer James. James was Uchiha and was going to teach Misa how to use his sharingan and basic fighting styles. Now They set off on a training mission. Their mission was to find and recover a wounded Anbu agent and bring him home saftly.

"Misa this may be only a training mission, but treat it like a real one."

"Of course Sensei." Misa said.

"I am not your Sensei or instructor any longer we are comrads right now."

"Yes. Let's go we must find the agent."

"Don't activate either of your eyes until I say so. Got it?"

"Yes." Misa answered.

"We have a few miles to cover let us be off."

The team ran into the woods and headed north. The thick brush made it difficult for the team to navigate, but they managed to make it to the target location, before the allotted time ran out. "We must hurry we only have a few minutes to administer the first aid." Misa quickly got the bandages out of his bag and applied them to the wounded area. "Misa activate your left eye and watch for an ambush."

"Alright. First aid complete. Moving to phase two." Misa picked the man up and slung him over his shoulders. "Cover me James. I have to get to the Camp."

"Affirmative. Let's go now." The two ran back to the camp, but were stopped half way by two of the enemy agents.

"Fell for the trap? How unlike you Misa. You should have seen it coming a mile away." The ambushers said.

"I did." Misa vanished along with the man and the real Misa fell out of the tree above the two men and knocked both of them out with a concussive gas. "Let's hurry up James." James and Misa made it back with the man and succeeded in the mission.

"Very good Misa. You have grown a lot in the past three weeks. Let's go celebrate. If you keep this performance up you will be a stellar Anbu agent if that is your wish."

"It isn't. I want to get back to my team as soon as I can. I have five more weeks of training left and then I can protect them against him." Misa said.

"You fear for them? Danno is one of the best agents I know. He will be able to take Scara out easily."

"I hope you are right, but still Kama can't fight and Hasha is too weak still after that last fight with Scara."

"Yes Scara did a number to your team. Here let us enjoys you have successfully taken out two Anbu agents and saved a man from dying." James said.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Kama, Hasha and Danno were in the training fields. Hasha practicing tiejustu and Kama was practicing her strength modifying and healing jutsus. "Hasha come here for a moment." Danno said.<p>

"Yes sir."

"Hasha I have grave news for you. I have been studying your fighting and your movements. It appears that Scara has left one of the black seeds within you. I had originally hoped it was Misa, but I was wrong."

"Misa!? Why Him?" Hasha asked.

"He has a power within him that may be able to fight the seed or even destroy it. You were not blessed with that gift, although for Misa it is more of a curse. I have said enough for now."

"Do you know witch of us have the other seed?"

"Yes I do know who had the other one put in them. I have already removed it from my system."

"It was you?"

"Yes it was. I managed when I hit Scara to put it back into him with a special jutsu of mine." Danno said.

"Can you teach me it?"

"No I cannot teach you it. I am the only one with the capability of learning it."

"Why?"

"It is part of my gekigenki. No one else can use it." Danno said.

"How does it work?" Hasha asked.

"Enough questions for now. In time you will see. Go back to your training."

"Yes sensei."

"Before you go, I noticed that Kama is concerned about Misa. Talk to her and get her mind off him and onto training." Danno said.

* * *

><p>Misa and James sat in James house and ate a late meal for supper. It was close to midnight and almost time for Misa to train again. Misa had a strickt training schedule giving him a total of only three hours of rest a day and four hours a night to sleep. "Misa do you know why you are special to the leaf?"<p>

"Is it my eyes?"

"That is only a small part of it. Inside you is a great power. You are the last of a dying breed. I am not supposed to tell you any more than what I have but I know that I cannot tell you that you can call upon a power that is stronger than that of the hokages' power." James said. "But that power also curses you. You have a dangerous gift. Use it wisely."

"Really?"

"Yes now that we are finished eating let us go for a midnight training session." James changed the subject quickly as to avoid reviling Misa's darkest power.

The rigorous training that Misa had to endure was the result of James trying to force Misa to pull out the special Chakra he held within him. A Chakra so powerful not even The Hokage Naruto could compare to him. This was the real job James was assigned. "Misa continue to work you know the drill you have to do to gain the streangth to protect your team. I must go for a few minutes and see my superiors."

"They are asleep James. It is one in the morning. who are you really going to see?"

"I told you. I am going to see my superiors. Now I must go."

"Fine."

Two weeks pass and Misa is finaly going on a real mission with his mentor. "Let's go James. We have a lot of ground to cover if we are going to get to the rendezvous point in the time we have allotted for us."

"Yes I know that Misa. Let me gather my things. We will be gone for the rest of your training time."

"Yes I know. I can't wait to see Kama again."

"What about Danno or Hasha?" James asked

"Yea them too." Misa anwered

"Let us be off we will get to the location in two days time without interruption."


	8. A New Tide, and The Dawn of War

Misa and his comrade raced through the night as they made their way to the contact point. "Misa we have three hours until we break for a meal. We must hurry."

"Agreed. Debrief me on the mission." Misa said.

"This is a get in get out mission. We are to secure an item of great importance to the leaf and quickly."

"James what are we getting? And if I still have two weeks this mission will only take five days max, why did you say we will be gone for the rest of my training with the Anbu?"

"Misa we are not returning to the leaf until your final day of training. The lord Hokage made it clear to me not to return until we have completed your training time."

"That is... odd." Misa said curiously.

"The lord no doubt has good reason for this. I do not question his judgment."

"Of course. I do not question it. Just find it curios. I figure we would get more training done at home than on the run."

"We may, but the lord wants us on this mission. Let us focus on the task at hand."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Alright team. Team seven has its new mission." Danno said. "Pack up, because we are going to the Sand."<p>

"The Sand?" Hasha asked. "Why?"

"For the mission of course!" Danno said.

"Okay let me rephrase. What is our mission and how do we do it without Misa? He was our leader. Look I know we have been sitting idle with out him, but going to another country is too much for us without our third comrade."

"Listen I will explain it all. We will probably see your friend on the way. Our missions are part of the same in a way."

"You mean I will see Misa again!" Kama exclaimed.

"I said probably. Meet me here in an hour with your things and we will be off. We will only have two days to get to the sand."

The hour passed and team seven met in the training field. "Let us be off!" Danno exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The Hokage sat alone in his study. "Poor child." He whispered. "Misa you will have a horrible life. I feel sorry for you. May you know peace one day." The man reached down and wrote a letter. It would be given to Misa the day he became a jounin. He wrote. "My dearest child. For I am not the sire who died the week before you were born, nor am I the mother who ran off. The brother you chased, I am not either. I am the Hokage, or was if I am not still alive. I was given the task, no the priviledge to protect you and watch you grow. I know you have never known my love for you. I have tried to help you in your life, without directly interfiering, but for what you need to know, only I can tell you. You are the true child of the leaf in a way you may not understand. Your blood has the power of all the major bloodlines hidden within the Leaf. You have an Uzamakis power, and the eyes of an Uchiha. In your left eye you bear the power of the byakugan. You are able to host bugs as the Aburame clan can. You can use the Expansion Jutsu as the Akimichi, and bond with animals the way the Inuzuka clan does. You are special to the leaf and are irreplaceable.<p>

"My dearest child I had no ill will towards you I had to be hard on you and the choices I made about your training was to protect you. Scara the man who wants your eyes, well wanted, if you are reading this then you and Danno have already killed him, he had no knowledge of this. When I sent you and James away for your final bit of training you had no knowledge of my intent. I wanted you and Danno and the rest of your team to kill that man to protect me and yourself, but also to recover the blue byakugan.

"The blue byakugan is this villages most powerful ninja tool. It can do one of two things. If the user already has a byakugan then it empowers it even more creating a sharingan-byakugan hybrid. If the user has no byakugan then it will give the user a temporary pair. When it falls out of someone's hands then the effects ware off. I tell you this because in my will I am giving it to you. You will inherit this powerful tool. That will be my final gift to you." The old man looked at his letter.

"Yes I have chosen my successor when he is ready he will also inherit my title of hokage if he wishes it." A tear dropped from his eye. "That poor boy. because of his blood his whole life has been planned out for him." The man walked from his desk and looked over his village. "The winds of change are upon us. The blood that our village has held sacread is now leaving in amplitude. The Uchiha name means nothing anymore, nor does the Hyuga."

A knock at the door drew the hokage's attention. A man dressed in black walked in. He had a hood pulled up over his face "Lord Hokage. I am pleased to meet you."

"ahh Lord Kasegake. How good to meet you as well. I hope that our alliance is holding well."

"Yes I believe that I will hold for years to come."

"Then all is good then?"

"Yes. My village is preparing for war with the sound. We thought that after orochimarus death the sound would dissipate but we were wrong. It has grown."

"Then my fears may be more correct than I thought. My scouts have reported that the akatsuki may have been reawakend and we have reports of activity in the sound." the hokage confirmed.

"Then we must act fast."

"I have other concerning matters than wandering suspicion. A precious weapon has been stolen from the leaf, by a member of the akatsuki I believe."

"Then all the more reason to act with me." The kasekage said.

"I already have two teams in pursute of this man, but I called you hear to tell you that this man is hiding in your Sand."

"What!" Akatsuki in my Sand! Please tell me you sent your best to take care of this problem."

"Yes. They plan to intercept him before he makes it across your borders again, but if he does then we are risking a break in this alliance and war. That is not what we want I promise." The hokage said.

"You risk no war. I will send message to allow any leaf member free passage across the border for time being."

"Thank you."

"But in return I wish that you help me earace this problem with the sound."

"Alright when we resolve this akatsuki problem then we will war, along side you, with the sound." The hokage said.

"Good! I look forward to fighting along side the leaf. They are always a strong ally in war." The kasakage cheared. "I need to return to my village and prepair for war, and the chunnin exams that happen next month. Even with war on our heels we need all the possible ninjas to advance don't we? Haha." The man boomed.

"Yes I think that we may meet again then, at the exams. Until then I will deal with the Akatsuki."

The kasekage left the building and grabbed his envoy and left the village. The hokage sat in his chair and read the letter that he wrote to Misa. "We must be cautious." His conversation with the kasekage had left the leaf with only one choice. After all these years of peace orochimaru and his sound would finally fall to the leaf.


	9. Scara: A new Fight Old Enemy

_These next few chapters are the last part of Gennings. I know not many people read these, sadly, I would love if anyone who did read could leave a review and tell me what I am doing wrong. I love hard criticism and would love, as I said, to be told what I am doing wrong. I don't write for me so any advice to make my story better for you guys would make my day. Any who I have kept you long enough in my authors note I will let you get to the story. _

* * *

><p>Misa and James rushed to the contact point in the sand. With little over an hour left in the journey they would get to the point with two hours to spare. "Misa we are making good time. Let us hurry and finnish up."<p>

"Yes I agree. Who is our contact in the sand?" Misa asked.

"They are from our village. they are on a spate mission, but our missions are hand in hand. They capture the baddie we take the item away and bring it back to the leaf. They have the information on where we are heading" James said.

"Assuming the contact is a regular team and not Anbu the leaf sent six ninjas after one man. This man must be dangerous."

"From the reports I have gathered he is ex-Anbu and very strong." James answered.

"Alright we got this. We'll kill that traitor and get back what he stole." Misa said. The team arrived at the border and was confronted by two gaurds of the sand.

"State your business in the Sand." the first guard said.

"We were told that you would be expecting us to deal with an akatsuki member that has taken refuge within your village." James said.

"No we were expecting a team of five ninjas. Where are the other two?" The second guard asked.

"We travelled separately as to not draw attention from the enemy. I thought that they may be here already." James said.

"James We still had two hours we got here early. we may have to meet them here to pass into the Sand." Misa said.

"Hmm I see. Well let us wait. I am sorry for the inconvenience." James said to the guards.

* * *

><p>"Hasha keep up. We are late as it is." Danno ordered.<p>

"I am sorry Danno." Hasha said.

"Don't be sorry just keep up. We have only an hour to get to the border."

"Yes Danno." Hasha said.

"I can't wait to see Misa again." Kama said as she raced forward. The team travelled forward and finally made it to the border of the Sand. "Look I see them."

"I'll be dammed" Danno said. "Misa is full fledged Anbu certified now. In only two months not even. James sure knows how to train them." Danno muttered under his breath looking at the skinny boy with jet black hair who wore the Uchiha crest on his back. His hair was cut shorter as to just pass his forehead and not fall into his eyes. His head band was around his waist and he wore no kunai belt. "Misa Uchiha. I knew you for two weeks and now you are a completely different person!" Danno shouted.

Misa looked around to see who shouted at him and he saw his old mentor. "Danno, Kama, Hahsa!? What are you doing here?"

"We are the contacts you are supposed to meet. Why are you not at the contact point?"

"The guards won't let us pass until you got here. So you have the information that we need?"

"Yes we are up against a powerful member of the Akatsuki. We have fought him before."

"You mean That masked man?"

"Yes we are to kill Scara, and you are to take the item back to the village." Danno answered.

"Alright let's go." Misa said.

Danno led the team to a whearhouse on the other end of the village. "Inside is our contact. We are to get in and get out as quick as we can. Misa you have the most combat experience between the three rookies here watch out for the other two. Hasha you cover Misa's back and you Kama use your training in the medical field to cover all of us. No mistakes may be made. When it comes to the direct fighting leave Scara to me. Only I can kill him when he has the item."

"Understood." The three said in unison. James took the lead and Misa took the rear. out of the corner of her eye, Kama saw movement. Misa and Hasha also saw this and made a triangle around the team using Hasha, Misa and Danno as the corner pieces.

"I take it that you are here for the Item." a voice said in the darkness. "I clearly cannot beat you. Let's make a deal. I will give you the item, and you leave me to run."

"Scara you and I both know that one of us will have to die today." Danno said.

"Yes it does seem like it. Fine" The shadow made a few hand signs and said. "Death style dark flair jutsu."

The room darkend and then the entire team fell to the ground in a burning agony. "you see Danno I have always studied the Uchiha and now I have recreated the amaturasu and made it even more powerful. Hahaha. Now you will die here brother. Death style sleep no jutsu." A dark cloud of gas erupted from Scara's mouth. The gas put out the blazing black flame, and the team fell asleep, all but Danno.

"Your jutsu is getting better brother, but now I have to kill you. Life style chakra pull no jutsu." Strings of chakra shot out of both of them men's bodies. "It ends here and now." when the stings of chakra met Danno pulled them to him ripping out Scara's chakra.

"Gwaa." The man's scream was loud enough to break the windows of the building.

"Now. let's finish this." Danno absorbed Scaras chakra and focused it all into his hand. "Life style Chakra death Rasingan." He threw the chakra ball at his brother. The ball made contact and tore out a large part of Scara's abdomen.

"Hehe.. HAHA!" Scara made a Laugh as sinister as that of a man locked away in an asylum.

"Why are you laughing? And why are you not dead?!" Danno asked.

"I am going to die, but not before I kill you. Death style chakra Restore." The mans body lurched in an awkward angle and then his cells started to reform together to fix the hole in his stomach.

"How!? You had no chakra left!" Danno had put all of the chakra he had absorbed from the man into that attack. It should have killed him. Now Scara was fighting fit and Danno was feeling a pain in his left side. "Damn that absorption took a lot of my own chakra. there is no way I can win this without help." He muttered under his breath as he looked around at his battered team. He knew that Misa had come in last and still may be out of sight, but when he searched a little harder, without taking his eyes off of his adversary, he still couldn't see the kid. He saw the other two laying down unconscious.

"You wish to know how I lived? I will tell you. In my life time I have acquired many peoples chakra, enough that when I wish I can use it to protect my self. Just like you do. Yes you know you do it. You have done it to all three of your students. I can tell." Scara said.

"Yes I hold part of their chakra in me. Is that so wrong if I use it to find them when I need to. It will also work both ways. They can use it to find me to." Danno retorted.

"Is that truly why you have it? Or is it to use against them if they ever turn rouge? especially now that that Hyuga boy has part of mine in him." Scara retorted.

"You know what having part of Misa's Chakra is good for?" Danno asked with a smirk "and having the chakra of all my pupils? I can let them see through your genjutsu."

"What!?"


	10. Scara: A Fight to The Death

The Battle between team 7 and Scara raged. Scara had managed to put the entire team to sleep and single the only man who has ever beaten him out in the fight. Danno had pulled all of Scara's Chakra out, but some how he managed to survive. Danno used this new Chakra to slam Scara with a powerful rasingan. Scara still managed to live and reviled his most powerful secret he and Danno were both able to absorb and store chakra for later use. Now Misa is missing in the battlefield, and Danno is trying to out wit Scara and buy himself time.

"How can they see through my genjutsu?" Scara yelled. "No your are lying. No one can with out a sharingan, and Misa only has one! Yes you are lying, for if the could now they would be awake."

"Scara do you not see?" Danno opened his right eye and poured Misa's Chakra into it. It formed in his eye a stage one sharingan and in his left formed a byakugan. "I may not be able to hold this power long, but I can long enough to wake up my team." He sent a small shock wave of his Chakra into the recrutes on his team. Slowly Hasha and Kama woke up. "Find Misa for me Hasha. Kama try and remove the genjutsu on James, and heal his wounds."

"NOOO!" Scara yelled. "My plan. you... you ruined it you shall die." He called at Danno.

"Weren't you already going to kill me?" Danno asked.

"Yes I was, but now I will make you watch as I kill your whole team."

"Master Misa is no where to be found. Maybe he is hiding or fled before he used his gas attack." Hasha said.

"No he is hiding form your byakugans. He has training on how to hide from all eyes. This will be interesting." Danno replied.

"Master it apperars that James is making a recovery but he will not be able to return to the fight for several minutes." Kama said.

"Thank you Kama. Now tend to Hasha's wounds. I will fight this guy." The fighting raged on for several minutes and eventually James joined the fighting.

"Danno I think you should know. It appears that you have substantial damage in your right eye from using a sharingan. I don't know if you will ever see out of it again." James called.

'Thank you James, but for now focus on Scara. He is dangerous even if he is low on chakra."

"Of course Danno I am sorry for my actions."

"James please focus, don't apologize, fight the man. Where is your shadow Misa? I know that you have a plan together."

"I am sorry Danno. I think he may have fled. I don't sense his Chakra."

"What?!" Kama yelled. "Misa is no coward he has to be planning something waiting to swoop in when all hope is lost."

"I am truly sorry Kama. I think that he has fled. He is too important to the leaf to die on this mission. He has to live no matter what happens to all of us." James said.

"Why?" Kama yelled.

"This is not the time Kama" Danno yelled from the fight. "Just help us fight." Kama did not hesitate. She reinforced her right arm with chakra and lunged it into Scara's chest."

He flew backwards and slammed into the wall. "Gwaa. Damn I think you broke my ribs damned bitch. I'll show you to interfear with a mans work. Death style cyphon life no jutsu."

"Kama NOO!" Hasha yelled as he slammed his fist into the man. He slammed the man with a gentle fist jutsu and knoked the man over. "I'll show you to hit a woman. Kama come knock some sense into this man." Kama walked over and punched Scara in the face as hard as she could. His black mask broke and he wailed in pain as blood gushed from his nose.

"You Whore." He yelled. Kama was at tears now and she sensed a precens behind her she turned to see Scara standing behind her with his mask and nose intackt. He lunged at her with a kunai and stabbed her in the waist.

"Kama... Hasha!" Danno yelled hoping to distract Scara from the two. "James get in-between the Kids and Scara."

"On it." James managed to separate Scara from the two rookies.

"Now! Life style Revival no jutsu!" He managed to heal Kama's wounds and Restore some of Hasha's Chakra. "Hasha You and Kama get out of here."

"But sensei you will die!"

"And so will you if you stay. We all have our fates. Let me live up to mine. If I am to die then I will take this man with me!" Danno said. "Get Kama out of here and come back if you wish, but please stay out of the fighting!"

"Yes sensei." And with that Hasha left the field with Kama on his back. The fighting raged on for several more minutes. Danno and James were dangerously low on chakra, while Scara seemed to have more to spare.

"James I.. I don't think I can do it.. I am not strong enough."

"Danno? What do you mean? You have some of the highest Chakra in the leaf, only surpassed by the hokage."

"Yes I... I know. Scara.. he is draining me of mine I think. Playing with... with us." Danno's sentences were broken by long gasp of air. "I.. I have a plan... If we.. pool our chakra... for a final hit... we may be able to do... to do him in right... right here."

"Danno it is our only option."

"I... I would not do it... with out asking you first... I would try and leave you with enough to just... leave you unconscious... It would be me verses him alone."

"Do it Danno."


	11. The beast

_The battle raged. Team 7 was ravaged. Kama, Hasha, and Misa were all out of the battle leaving only Danno and James to fight the fiend. After a long and painful spout Team 7 was out of Chakra. With only two members left in the fight they had to pool their chakra together in a final attempt to kill Scara, but will Scara have something up his sleeve for the team's new plan?_

* * *

><p>"Danno pull my chakra to you and use it to kill this man. I don't care what happens to me just kill him."<p>

"Yes James. It has been good knowing you my friend. I fear the jutsu that is needed will take up all of your chakra."

"Please kill me and use it then. This monster has to die." James pleaded. "If you find Misa please take care of him."

"I will James." Danno closed his eyes and started to pull James's chakra out of the body. "Please forgive me Misa." Danno whispered as he drew out the last bit of chakra. When James laid dead and a tear rolled down Danno's cheek Danno put all of his new chakra into his hand and tried again with his rasingan. "Now you bastard I will kill you." He threw the glowing ball at the man and it hit his left shoulder taking his arm off. "Now do your hand signs you prick."

"I sense you have some sort of hatred for me. Would I be correct in saying so?" Scara taunted.

"How are you still talking?!" Danno asked. "You should be wailing in pain."

"Even more things you have yet to learn about our power. You should practice it more brother. I feel no pain, or at least I can make my self feel no pain, if I wish."

"What how?"

"It is simple. I could teach you if you wanted. You could become my apprentice Danno."

"More of this. No I don't want to know about your black jutsus. I just want to kill you." Danno said. "And now I will start by taking your other arm."

"Haha. Do it. Kill me if you want, but just know I will kill your precious Misa to Danno."

"What?! No he left like he was supposed to. He shouldn't be here."

"Your right he did leave, but now one of my shadow clones have him locked up and if you kill me he will starve and die. Because I am the only one who knows where he is."

"What? NO your lying. A shadow clone couldn't stop Misa he is to smart for that."

"Are you sure you want to take that chance."

"I.. I can't take that chance, but yet I am forced to do so. I will still kill you and then I will search this village up and down, destroy it if I have to to find my apprentice."

"Tsk tsk. I had hoped to make a deal. I would tell you where he was. You could go get him. You would take the item and I would go away, never to bother the Leaf again."

"No..No I have to kill you!"

"So be it. Death style death blast." After making the hand signs a large cloud of gas burst from his hands to envelope the field. "Now when I am ready I ignite the gas killing us all. This is your final chance to take my deal."

"No Life style burning glare." A large blast of light shot from his hands and blinded the both of them. Danno lunged in the direction that Scara was in with a knife in his hands. "Now die you." He made contact with Scara.

"Gwa..." Scara made an un earthly sound as he fell to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth. "You... no You cant.. win...Not like...this." Scara seemed to fade in and out of reality for a few moments. then he reappeared behind Danno. "Like I said. It cannot end like this."

"You died!" Danno turned around to see a grotesque figure of a half man half beast.

"I am Scara. The undying being of Death. You cannot kill me." The he wore seamed to be fused to his head now as part of his body. It no longer seemed like the man that Danno had grew up with.

"You... You cannot die? I.. I killed you."

"Brother our powers are the same. you could be like this to."

"No I don't want it." Danno said looking at the wolf thing that he once called brother.

"Then I will kill you brother." At that moment it seemed like both of them remembered the same day that Scara had left the village.

* * *

><p>"Brother do you have to go?" a young Danno said looking at his older brother.<p>

"Yes I do, but I will return and then we will spar to see how much you have grown over time." His brother said with a smile.

"Alright brother. When you return we will fight again then I will beat you again."

"I would not, be so sure. You may have beaten me last time, but next time I will beat you for sure."

"Brother no I don't think you will." They laughed. While they were both 15 Scara was older by only a few minutes. "Scara when will you return?"

"In a few months I am on a scouting mission. You know my mission I am to scout the Rain and gather information on the upcoming war."

"Yes I know brother."

"Here brother hold on to this kunai for me. It is special maybe one day it may just save your life."

"Hehe Thanks bother."

* * *

><p>Danno reached for his kunai pouch and pulled out the special knife. "Let's see just how special this knife is." He threw it at his brother's chest. It made contact making the beast fall to the ground. wailing in pain. Scara got up and lunged at Danno. He dug both of his clawed hands into Danno's chest and threw him to the other wall. Then out of no where Scara fell to the ground dead cold.<p>

"Dam he pissed me off." a voice from behind the beast said.


	12. Ending

_As the epic fight climaxed Danno was cornered. Scara had him pinned in a corner and was about to deliver the final blow. Then out of thin air a hero appeared to save Danno and kill the Beast that Scara had become. Is this the end of Scara? or did the beast have other plans._

* * *

><p>"Well now that he is delt with for the moment let us recuperate and wait for him to come back."<p>

"Come back? Again?"

"Yes Danno. This man will come back and again he will grow more like the beast that lives within him." The man hidden in the shade said.

"Okay. But first who are you?"

"I am the reason we are fighting this man."

"Misa?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here? Your orders were to leave the field if you could not secure the Item from stealth."

"I know what the were. And I did leave the battle. Then I killed him... again at least."

"Your eyes... What did they see about the fight, mainly about him." Danno said pointing at the beast laying on the ground.

"His regenerative powers came from a dark form of chakra that was hidden within him. He was able to draw upon them in death and bring himself back. But in doing so he fell to the darker power that lies within him. This caused the beast form you see now. I managed to suppress it for the time being."

"Okay. How do we kill him for good?"

"Only someone with similar powers to him could draw out the dark power and they would then control it. The new owner of it could probably put it in a special chakra item or something to keep hidden from the world, but no one would be able to fully control it without an enormous amount of chakra." Misa said.

"Well.. I don't have a lot left, but you could do it, control it that is."

"I can't take it."

"No, but I can work as a go between and use your chakra to power the jutsu and pull it into you."

"Okay. I am not sure it will work, but it is worth a shot."

"It may kill you Misa. You must be strong enough to control it and then also control the fox within you."

"The what?" Misa asked.

"You don't know. That strange tattoo on your back is a sealing. It is used to seal the nine tailed fox in you. It is the source of your power, along with your blood lines."

"I know the usamaki blood gives me a lot of power, but a tailed beast living in me? I thought they were all dead."

"No. One yet lives. Well they all do, but they are hidden within corpses and will be impossible to find. You are the only known host in the world, and only three, now four, people know about you."

"Enough talk about foxes and beast. let us kill this man and then return to the village and give a report. Scara killed my friend and now he will die."

"Alright I will pull the dark chakra into my self then push it into you. I will then put you to sleep for the journey back. That will give your chakra time to mix with the new chakra."

"Let's get this over with."

The ritual finished and Misa fell asleep. Danno carried him out and met the rest of the team waiting outside.

"Misa!" Kama yelled, but quickly quieted down when she saw that he was almost dead. "Danno is he okay?"

"No. He made a great sacrifice today, and we need to get him to the village." He told her. To himself he muttered "Damn. The new chakra is taking a larger tax on his body than I thought. We have to move fast."

Danno told them that they had to rush back and that Misa only had a few days until the poison put in Misa would kill him.

"Poison?" Kama asked

"In a way. It is top secret what Misa did in there, but if we do not hurry he will die I fear."

"Danno is there a way to reverse it?" Hasha asked.

"Not in its entirety, but he can control it, and maybe use it, if it doesn't kill him."

"Let us be off." Kama rushed the team.

The journey back to the village took only a day. When the team arrived the four were taken into medical care at the hospital. Danno was the first fully recovered and Hasha joined him only an hour later. The two stayed by misa's side for days and waited for him to wake up. Kama joined them only two days after Hasha woke up. Misa stayed in a coma for three weeks. In that time word had spread about how he had killed the man who had bested, both Danno and the Hokage. Misa was soon thought of as a hero. When he awoke he had a dark presence about him. His sharingan seemed to be colder and his byakugan was darker.

"Misa! I am so happy you are finally awake. Now team seven is hole again."

"Yeah." He waved Kama off as he got up. "I need to go."

"Go? Go where?" Kama asked.

"To see some one." He was getting agitated and his voice showed it. "Now get out of my way."

"M-Misa?" Kama said as a tear filled her eye. "You just woke up. Why don't you take it slow. What happened to you in the building?"

"What happened is none of your concern. I need to go now." He said

"No you don't" Danno said as he walked in. "You need to rest. How do you feel?"

"I feel like a bunch of worthless people are stopping me from completing my mission!" Misa yelled.

"Is that so? How about you don't get so angry and we talk for a few minutes. I need to see your chakra. Hasha, Kama you two go. I will make sure you get to talk to Misa before he leaves to see who he needs to."

"Danno... You know as well as I do that I need to see the hokage and let him know what happened."

"Yes you do, but if that chakra is out of control I need to know. When I passed on that strange chakra to you I also gave you some of mine."

"Why? I don't need yours."

"I know. You have a lot of chakra in you right now. It is bound to be confusing on how to draw on it. I gave mine to you as a seal for the new chakra. To let this new chakra slowly mix with yours and the fox's."

"I see."

"I have your new orders. No longer are you part of team seven or any team. You are to work alone for a year and train. In a year you are to come back to the village and be part of the team again."

"And this is from the hokage?" Misa asked.

"Yes. When you get back you will take the chunnin exams and then you will become a jounin, then the hokage will have new orders for you."

"I see. I don't like this, but who am I to argue with the Hokage."

"Good. Now go and finish your mission and say good bye to Kama and Hasha."

"Okay. Good bye sensei."

* * *

><p>The next year for Misa was full of training and preforming missions for the leaf village. He worked alone for the most part, but on occasions he would team up with various members from the village. Often times he sat alone in his home meditating are reading. During his year alone he started to dream with the Foxes chakra. Often times he would receive memories from the past host of Koruma and he was able to see the jutsus they used and he learned how to use some of them.<p>

The new powers he learned from the fox dreams were powerful and often helped him. The powerful rasingan and Chidori were now also available for him to use in his arsenal. He spent every Sunday in the archives studying the ancient text and learning chakra control. He studied into darker forms of chakra, trying to understand his new found power.

The war with the akatsuki started in that year. He often had found himself in battle with the high ranking members of this shadowy group. He alone killed three of the members.

When his year finished he returned to his team and took the chunnin exams. He was the only member of team seven to pass the test year. Kama managed to pass the year before. This left Hasha the only non chunnin member of team seven. The next two years were both good and bad for the village. More and more people were leaving the Uchiha name, reducing the numbers of the clan to only seven. The war was bringing in money, and that was good for the village. Team seven slowly grew in reputation for killing the rouge eyes and they often were referred to as the Hunters of the Eyes or just the Hunters. The name grew more and more famous. That is the end for the first part of Misa's story. What will he do in the years to come and How will he deal with the future tragedy that will befall our young hero?


End file.
